


Один шкаф на двоих [коллаж]

by Ran_nim, WTF Box of Chinese 2021 (Glaziers)



Series: WTF Box of Chinese 2021: визуал G-T [9]
Category: The Untamed Boys (TUBS), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Collage, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, aesthetic, moodboard
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ran_nim/pseuds/Ran_nim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaziers/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chinese%202021
Summary: Автор наткнулся в инстаграмме на пост и… у вэньянов действительно очень много одинаковой одежды.
Relationships: Li Bowen/Song Jiyang
Series: WTF Box of Chinese 2021: визуал G-T [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147346
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Выкладки WTF Box of Chinese 2021





	Один шкаф на двоих [коллаж]

[ посмотреть в полном размере ](https://images2.imgbox.com/bb/18/sDM8IEP5_o.jpg)

[ зеркало на Dropbox ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ddegjq1t9l4qraf/%D0%9E%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%BD%20%D1%88%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%84%20%D0%BD%D0%B0%20%D0%B4%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B8%D1%85.jpg?dl=0)


End file.
